Total drama Zombie Cap 2
by zicaneborgen
Summary: segunda parte de mi historia, los infectados se han dado cuenta de que los tres sobrevivientes estan adentro de la cabaña y ellos necesitan salir de ella lo mas rapido posible, encontrandose en su camino a dos campistas inesperados.


**Capitulo 2: adiós a Wawanakwa:**

La mañana del día siguiente ya había cubierto toda la isla con su luz matutina, dejando a la vista un paisaje hermoso digno de un poema o de una foto para el recuerdo de tal maravilla.

Desafortunadamente, toda la situación adentro del la isla Wawanakwa estaba siendo exenta de esa hermosura, los infectados, compuestos por todo el equipo de producción, había invadido cada rincón de esa isla, asegurando una muerte a cualquiera que se diera a descubrir.

En la cabaña en donde estaban los tres sobrevivientes, un enorme silencio era el escenario de esa mañana, seguido por los pequeños rayos de sol que entraban en la ventana tapada de la cocina y por la que se encontraba en las dos recamaras del piso superior.

Heather se había quedado en el cuarto donde una vez había estado Chris, solo que se habían borrado todo rastros de cuando él estaba ahí. Su confinamiento solitario en ese cuarto durante las dos semanas se había dado a notar en cada pared y rincón de esa pobre habitación.

Antes de irse a dormir, Joseph, con los instintos de limpieza que le había puesto su madre a las malas, lo hacían ver a esa recamara como algo que poner en orden, así que empezó a limpiar cada cosa que se encontraba en el camino inclusive abrió la ventana que Chris tenia tapada por razones de su demencia.

A pesar de eso, y de ya haber tenido el cuarto listo para que alguien normal pudiera entrar ahí, Joseph decidió ir al mismo cuarto en el que Raken se había acostado a dormir, en el que era el cuarto de Heather antes de que Chris saliera corriendo de la cabaña.

El se había quedado en un pequeño sillón viejo justo enfrente de la cama donde Raken había caído la tarde anterior y debajo de la ventana que dejaba entrar la luz del sol.

Joseph ya se había despertado desde una hora y media, pero a pesar de tener sueño y cosas que hacer, el se quedo a pensar lo que había pasado la noche anterior en la que Heather le había dado las gracias.

El había sido el camarógrafo de Heather durante las 6 semanas que había durado el programa hasta su terrible final, la sabia como era ella con sus "amigas" y enemigas, sabía como tramaba sus planes y los ejecutaba sin problemas y de una manera tan vil.

Ella era una persona de una reputación odiada y temida y eso no era para que en la noche anterior le hubiera dado ese gesto de agradecimiento. Confundido y conmocionado, llego a las únicas dos conclusiones coherentes.

La primera, era que ella estaba planeando otras de sus sucias y frías estrategias, posiblemente para que a través de pequeñas acciones, ella fuera a ser salvada por Raken y Joseph sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo de su parte. O peor aún, ser la única que sobreviviría a la ira de los infectados, dejando a su suerte a los dos camarógrafos que le habían salvado la vida.

La segunda, era de que ella estaba sufriendo el mismo ataque de demencia de Chris, empezando por no hablar con nadie, encerrándose lentamente en su mundo, a tal grado de oír celulares que le dijeran que estaba a salvo, a pesar de que la situación le dictara lo contrario - ¿tal vez en dos semanas se irá corriendo de la cabaña como lo había hecho Chris ayer? – se preguntaba así mismo siendo su voz el único ruido que se escuchaba en toda la habitación.

Después de pasar un largo rato en su meditación, decidió que lo mejor sería volver a dormir, entonces se volvió a acomodar y empezó a cerrar los ojos poco a poco hasta que por fin pudo dormirse y olvidar por un momento su situación, su drama en el programa con el mismo nombre, también olvido por un momento a K, su amiga, dejo de pensar donde y como estaba, puso su mente en blanco y por primera vez en varios días estaba descansando de su jornada.

Todo estaba bien en ese momento, Raken desde la tarde anterior estaba durmiendo como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo en la única cama que se encontraba en la casa, Heather, por un día había dejado de pensar en sí misma y a dudar de ella, abriéndole nuevas formas de pensamiento fuera de su mente, y por ultimo Joseph, hacia lo mismo que sus otros dos compañeros, descansar y olvidar, ese día no iba a ver labores ni cuidados excesivos, ni odio, todo lo que iba a ver seria nada mas el silencio y la ligera brisa chocando con las hojas de los arboles, arrullando a los ocupantes, simbolizando la tranquilidad y la nada en ese cacho de la isla.

El momento de alivio seguía en cada rincón de la cabaña, hasta que repentinamente se oyó un fuerte ruido en la puerta, el cual se parecía a cuando se da un puñetazo en la madera vieja. El inesperado ruido despertó los sentidos de Joseph, el cual lo descarto como su imaginación, volviendo de nuevo a su regazo, pero de pronto, volvió a golpear pero con más fuerza haciendo que Raken después de su larga siesta empezara a abrir los ojos, temiendo que ese ruido fuera las cosas por las que se estaban ocultando.

Raken empezó a mirar alrededor para renovarse después de su sueño, entonces fue cuando vio que Joseph también estaba ahí, acostado en el sillón de enfrente, con la cara aterrorizada y semblanza de querer escuchar algo con determinada atención – ¿escuchaste eso?- pregunto Raken a Joseph – no hagas ruido, si es lo que creo, se irá si no escucha nada – le contesto Joseph mientras los dos se quedaban como estatuas, y sin hacer ruido, afinaron mas su oído para poder escuchar que era lo que estaba ahí afuera.

Ahora, el ambiente de esa habitación había cambiado, aunque seguía siendo silencioso, ya no era de tranquilidad, ni descanso, era de miedo, miedo a que la cosa que estaba golpeando la puerta fuera un infectado.

Entretanto, Heather en la otra habitación, apenas estaba abriendo los ojos, apenas se estaba dando cuenta que estaban golpeando la puerta, el ambiente para ella era diferente a los dos amigos que estaban pasando el pasillo. Para ella era de un golpeteo constante, como las manecillas de un reloj de pared, no sabía qué era eso, ni tenía la menor idea de que lo causaba.

Entonces siguió escuchando detenidamente mientras seguía acostada en el mueble de la cama, con solo una almohada y un cobertor que no le podía tapare los pies sin dejarle los hombros descubiertos.

Detenidamente, se dio cuenta que el ruido provenía de la puerta de la cabaña, la cual estaba exactamente debajo de su recién abierta ventana.

Entonces, sin más preámbulos, decidió levantarse de su cama, observar por la ventana y averiguar qué era eso de una vez. Mientras tanto, Joseph y Raken no se dieron cuenta cuando Heather había despertado, solo le ponían atención al ruido el que se estaba deteniendo lentamente, anunciando que lo que estaba ahí afuera, se daba cuenta que no había nadie.

Tanto Raken en la cama, como Joseph en el sillón, sentían como el miedo y la adrenalina iban bajando de ritmo y que sus espacios eran renovados con tranquilidad y alivio, por un momento, los dos amigos volvieron a sentir que se habían salvado.

Mientras, Heather se estaba empezando a asomar cautelosamente por la ventana, intentando encontrar un ángulo en el que pudiera ver la puerta sin ningún problema. Repentinamente, se detuvo en su acción, se detuvo por que el miedo le había congelado la espalda, haciéndola quedar como un cubo de hielo.

Entre la maleza y tierra que cubría el alrededor de su guarida, vio como se estaba alejando un zombi de la casa, el infectado, tenia facha de camarógrafo, con sangre saliendo de su nariz y boca, con la mitad de un brazo cortado, andar vacilante y la mirada puesta a la cabaña.

Heather no pudo contenerse, no sabía qué hacer al ver uno tan cerca, su aspecto era repugnante le hacía perder el juicio, como cuando se encuentra una araña en el zapato que te vas a poner, su reacción fue inmediata y casi instintiva, si lo hubiera pensado mejor, no lo hubiera hecho. Si no hubiera estado sumergida en el miedo, probablemente se hubiera quedado en su posición.

Desafortunadamente, no fue así, corrió al otro cuarto y empezó a gritar - ¡Joseph, Joseph, hay un infectado afuera de la cabaña! – Mientras, los dos amigos habían tenido el sentimiento de alivio por unos segundos, hasta que fueron inmediatamente aterrados por el miedo de su compañera- ¡Heather cállate! – le exclamo casi a punto de la desesperación este Joseph, mientras Raken quien era el más cercano a ella en ese momento, le tapo la boca con su mano.

El infectado, antes parte del equipo de utilería del programa, había llegado a esa casa porque había visto salir una presa el día anterior, y con ganas de otra, quiso conocer de donde había venido, al llegar y ver la puerta cerrada, hiso todo lo que pudo por abrirla, pero al no encontrarla nada adentro de esa cabaña, decidió irse de ahí, solo que mientras se iba, estuvo atento a cualquier ruido que se presentara.

En cuanto escucho un grito adentro de la cabaña, se quedo atento con su mirada perdida y sangre saliendo de la boca, había escuchado algo y no era parte de los suyos, sonaba a un humano, sonaba a una presa. Entonces vio la oportunidad de conseguir su comida para él y los demás infectados.

Entonces, haciendo su cuerpo hacia el frente y cabeza arriba, hecho un rugido a los aires, casi como los dinosaurios en las películas, escuchándose hasta los lugares más recónditos de la isla, dando a conocer que él estaba ahí y que también había comida.

Heather, Raken y Joseph, no habían visto ninguna de las acciones que había hecho el infectado, sin embargo, ellos escucharon perfectamente el rugido que había emitido ese demonio - ¿Qué hace ese desgraciado? – Pregunto Joseph esperando una respuesta – ¿acaso no te acuerdas de las películas? Llamo a los demás, van a hacerse un festín con nosotros. ¡Y todo esto es tu maldita culpa!- le contesto Raken mientras soltaba a Heather - no era mi intención esa cosa casi me mata de un infarto, que esperabas que hiciera tarado – replico Heather utilizando su tono de superioridad - oye Joseph, ¿Qué tal si sacrificamos a la reina para que los zombis nos dejen en paz? – le pregunto Raken a su amigo – no, creo que ellos viene aquí por los tres ningún sacrificio inútil harán que se vallan, ¡hay que irnos de aquí ahora! – al acabar de exclamar lo anterior, la disputa fue súbitamente interrumpida por un golpe fuerte en la puerta, luego fue seguido por otro proveniente de la cocina, de pronto se convirtieron en varios golpes los que se escuchaban en la madera de las paredes, luego empezó a escucharse gemidos y rugidos de afuera. Eran ellos, eran los infectados, al parecer estaban llegando en masa y hambrientos, listos para atravesar cualquier cosa por conseguir un bocadillo, dispuesto a romperse las manos y la cabeza para hacer las tablas, puerta y paredes a un lado, ya que estas personas sin juicio, ya no sentían dolor por nada, no tenían miedo ni piedad, sus bajos instintos y la naturaleza agresiva del ser humano se habían convertido en lo único que pensaban esos seres sin conciencia.

Adentro, era hora de actuar, si no salían de ahí pronto, tarde o temprano los Zombis iban a entrar, nunca iban a descansar, no se iban a detener, los infectados sabían que había algo que iban a disfrutar en sus sangrientos dientes.

-¿a dónde vamos ahora? – pregunto Heather asustada – hay que ir a la playa de los perdedores, ahí no nos pasara nada – respondió Raken con la misma consternación – no, está muy lejos, es mejor salir de la isla, esas cosas nos perseguirán hasta que les sangren los pies – nadie sabía adónde ir, y el tiempo ya estaba contado, cada vez se oían mas infectados afuera y nadie sabía qué hacer, hasta que de pronto Heather se le ocurrió algo, una cosa que probablemente los iba a salvar de esa muerte espantosa – ¡oigan que tal ir al campamento y tomar el bote de los perdedores para salir de aquí! – Los dos amigos se quedaron como estúpidos ya que a ellos no se le había ocurrido antes - ¿Qué tan lejos está? – pregunto Heather a Joseph pensando de que su idea probablemente no era la mejor – no tanto como la playa de los perdedores. Será mejor que llevemos solo lo que necesitamos, hay una salida por el almacén, la tomaremos y correremos lo mas que podamos hasta llegar al muelle e irnos de aquí - respondió Joseph mientras sonreía de orgullo – ¡Oye no se te olvide la escopeta! – le grito Raken mientras veía que su amigo bajaba a buscar las llaves de su salvación.

El plan estaba hecho, el reloj de su vida estaba corriendo y la suerte no estaba de su lado. Heather y Raken empezaron a empacar todo lo que necesitarían el bate, lámpara, comida, radio, lo que sea y como viniera, en ese momento de desesperación creían que todo les iba a servir para salir con vida de esa endemoniada isla.

Mientras, Joseph estaba bajando las escaleras que estaban en la cocina que se dirigían directamente al almacén, una especie de sótano donde se guardaban cosas de casería, ahí fue donde encontraron el colchón, la escopeta y comida cuando recién habían llegado. Joseph con las llaves en mano, abrió el cofre de madera en donde había dejado la escopeta, al abrir el cofre encuentra su defensa más prometedora, una escopeta browling de corredera con culata recortada para mayor comodidad para llevarla en su espalda, esta arma fue la que se había encontrado Joseph en el primer día en que habían llegado a esa cabaña, en ese tiempo, la escopeta, aunque tenía aires modernos, se veía que nadie la usaba en mucho tiempo, ya que se veía polvorienta y muy descuidada.

En la primera semana en que estuvieron ahí, a Joseph le sirvió repararla para des estresarse de la situación en la que estaban, ayudado por un pequeño instructivo de limpieza de armas y una vieja revista de casería, él la reparo y supo cómo usarla en manera teórica, aunque no en práctica para no llamar la atención de los infectados.

De todo esto se estaba acordando Joseph mientras la recargaba y ponía sus municiones en una mochila que se había encontrado en la habitación. "paso uno, meta los cartuchos en la parte inferior de su escopeta (máximo 6), paso 2: jale el dispositivo de carga hacia usted hasta que de un clic, en este momento usted cargo un cartucho de su escopeta la que ya está lista de disparar, para poder cargar otro cartucho favor de repetir el paso dos, cuando ya se le acaben los 6 cartuchos repita el paso 1 y 2 para volver a disparar". Recordó Joseph cuando había leído el manual que estaba junto el arma ,cuando la había encontrado, a él le pareció bobos todos los pasos, ya que él había jugado videojuegos de guerra desde hace mucho tiempo y creía que en la vida real iba a ser tan fácil como agarrarla, cargarla y comenzar a disparar. Pero al tenerla en la mano no fue tan fácil ni meter los cartuchos, ni cargar, todos los componentes eran duros e incómodos de usar con rapidez, se tenía que usar fuerza para sostener el arma y también precisión para dispararla, él no estaba seguro si iba a saber usarla, pero no quedaba otra opción que aprender a usarla.

Su concentración en el manejo de esa cosa fue interrumpida por Raken y Heather, quienes ya tenían todo empacado y listo, Heather había tomado una pequeña mochila llena de cosas como una brújula, lámpara y el mapa de la isla, mientras que Raken guardo unas cuantas latas de sopa que tomo en el los estantes del almacén.

Todo el ambiente en esa casa era tenso y de gran miedo, los infectados habían cubierto toda la parte frontal y derecha de la casa, en donde se encontraban la ventana de la cocina y la puerta principal, afortunadamente el ala izquierda estaba vacía y tenía como dirección directa hacia el campamento Wawanakwa, sin embargo, si los infectados lograban verlos mientras corrían, no iban a dudar un segundo en perseguirlos y agarrarlos – bien, yo iré atrás por si uno de esos bastardos nos ve, lo mato – le dijo Joseph a Raken mientras buscaba la llave de la puerta del almacén.

De repente, se oye un crujido de madera atrás de ellos, el cual hace que los tres sobrevivientes volteen a ver hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la cocina, y al voltear vieron que la obscuridad que antes era provocada por las tablas de madera se había ido, ahora, en lugar de eso, había una entrada de luz en la cual, se reflejaba que alguien estaba entrando por la ventana haciendo un ruido casi sicológicamente mortal, era el gemido característico del infectado, era la peor pesadilla de los protagonistas la que estaba entrando en la cabaña – ¡Abre esa maldita puerta! – exclamo Raken, quien tomando coraje, empuño el bate listo para que, al ver al infectado bajar las escaleras, darle el golpe de su vida en la cabeza.

Raken, aunque no lo demostraba nunca, extrañaba a K más que nadie, ya que antes de tal catástrofe, los dos habían sido novios desde los cursos intensivos en México y no quería creer que ella estuviera probablemente muerta o infectada. El pensaba en ella noche y día, todo lo que veía le recordaba a ella y cada día era un martirio para él. Al empuñar y estar preparado para asesinar uno de esos monstruos lo hacía sentir, poderoso y seguro, sentía además que se vengaba de todo lo que tenía que pasar cada día sin K.

Entonces ocurrió lo impensable, el Zombi había oído lo que Raken había dicho con coraje en su tono, con adrenalina en todo su cuerpo y unas ganas de desahogarse en una de las cabezas de esas cosas. El zombi ni siquiera había hecho una entrada dramática, de una manera lenta y escandalosa, en lugar de eso, entro disparado como un perro agresivo y abrió sus brazos para poder someter a Raken en sus sucias garras.

Por el otro lado, Raken ya tenía la determinación y el bate listo, y en el tiempo justo, dio un golpe a la cabeza del infectado, la sangre se esparció como cuando estalla un globo de agua, callo un poco en todas partes de la habitación incluyendo a Joseph y a Heather quien grito después del golpe seco que se había escuchado.

El zombi quedo abatido, inutilizado, muerto, solo se vio como caía en el piso sin ninguna señal de que se iba levantar después de semejante golpe que le habían dado en la cabeza. Entonces al ya tener a uno muerto, Raken quería mas de esa venganza agridulce – ¡Joseph vamos, abre esa puerta, yo te cubro! - le grito a su amigo al ver de que se avecinaban mas por las escaleras, mientras Joseph se le habían caído las llaves al fondo de una coladera – ¡Heather tapate los ojos! – dijo al no tener más elección que dar un disparo en el cerrojo de la puerta, la cual se abrió sin ningún esfuerzo más por el disparo del arma.

Era la hora de la verdad, tenían que llegar al muelle antes de que los infectados los alcanzaran, ya que, no era cuestión de que si los escuchaban, ahora ellos sabían dónde estaba Joseph y los demás por el ruido característico de la escopeta que hiso al abrir la puerta.

Heather, seguido por Joseph salieron corriendo del almacén, la luz del exterior cegaba a los dos sobrevivientes, por su tiempo prolongado en el ambiente obscuro que era la cabaña – ¡corre al muelle, nosotros te alcanzamos! – le grito Joseph a Heather mientras él esperaba a su amigo en el almacén.

Entretanto, Raken seguía desahogándose en cada uno de los infectados que bajaban a matarlo, uno por uno les daba un golpe en la cabeza, y si este seguía vivo lo remataba hasta dejar su cabeza como cátsup derramada en el piso, así fue su masacre hasta tener a varios cuerpos tendidos en sus pies, pero por una razón, no se sentía satisfecho, el quiera estar en su tierra natal, él quería volver a la preparatoria en donde estaba, él quería a K sana y salva, ya no quería seguir en ese infierno, pero el sabia que para salir de eso, tenía que enfrentarlo como pudiera.

¡Raken, vámonos de aquí, no tardan en darse cuenta de que estamos fuera de la cabaña! – le gritaba Joseph a su amigo.

Por un momento, Raken quiso quedarse ahí y seguir asesinando a cada bastardo que se le acerara, pero él sabía que tenía muchas cosas que vivir, que si se quedaba ahí su vida iba a ser tomada por uno de los zombis, no iba a permitir eso, aunque del otro lado, el sentía que K no existía ya mas, que ella estaba entre la multitud de infectados hambrientos. Ese sentimiento lo hacía quedarse ahí y avanzar, lo hacía creer que ya no podía perder nada en su vida, y que esta misma era inservible.

De pronto su gran festival de sangre fue interrumpido por una mano que lo jalo de su camisa al exterior – ¡maldita sea, corre! – le decía Joseph que lo estaba jalando a su salvación.

En tanto al oír la voz de Joseph que corriera, que salvara su vida, Raken volvió en sí, volvió a al sentido común de sobrevivencia dictándole de que el no debía morir. Y entonces fue cuando los dos empezaron acorrer hacia el muelle, hacia su salvación, mientras adelante veían a lo lejos a Heather y atrás a los infectados persiguiéndolos.

La carrera iniciaba, dos amigos corriendo por sus vidas de unos demonios que no sentían cansancio ni dolor, había muchas personas de producción en la multitud rabiosa y sedienta de sangre y había gran variedad en su aspecto, muchos se fueron quedando atrás por posibles fracturas internas, ya que los infectados no conocen el descanso ni la fatiga, también había muchos que continuaban el paso de Joseph y Raken sin perderlos de vista, algunos no tenían las extremidades superiores dándole males de estomago a los protagonistas. En un momento de adrenalina, Raken y Joseph pudieron alcanzar a Heather, quien al igual que ellos dos, se sentía cansada y derrotada - ¿Cuánto falta? – pregunto Raken arrastrando las palabras al momento justo de pasar unos árboles y encontrarse con su salvación.

El campamento Wawanakwa estaba justamente enfrente de las narices de Joseph, Raken y Heather. Los baños comunales, la cabaña de los topos gritones, la de los bagres asesinos, la cocina abandonada del chef, la fogata, y al fondo en la parte más apartada de ellos, se encontraba el "muelle de la vergüenza" y ahí respectivamente "el bote de los perdedores" que para ellos era mejor dicho, su boleto de salida de ese infierno de isla llena de zombis.

Al llegar al muelle, Raken y Heather se subieron al bote, mientras que Joseph se quedo en guardia, protegiendo a sus acompañantes, mientras ellos encendían el bote listos para irse, el iba a matar a todo infectado que tratara de impedirlo, desafortunadamente, solo tenía seis, rondas, de las cuales máximo debía dejar a seis zombis muertos, aunque él estaba consciente que tal vez ni siquiera llegaría al primero – ¿Por que ya no nos siguen? – Pregunto Heather mientras inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente por el cansancio - ¡tal vez se perdieron en el bosque intentando alcanzarnos! – Le respondió Joseph en posición de tiro en cuclillas – ¡creo que no han de tardar en encontrarnos! – Agrego Raken mientras buscaba las llaves del bote en el interior del mismo - ¡mierda! no las encuentro, ven Heather, sirve de algo y ayúdame a buscarlas – le dijo Raken a Heather quien estaba aventando todo lo que traían al interior del bote.

Joseph miraba como Heather y Raken buscaban desesperadamente la llave del bote de los perdedores, ellos buscaban en cualquier lugar en el interior de la cabina, por el timón, por los controles, en el piso, cualquier lugar era revisado por ellos. Entonces, Joseph fue interrumpido por un rugido casi a lado de su oreja, entonces fue que volteo la cabeza rápida e inconscientemente solo para darse cuenta que todo el campamento estaba lleno de docenas de Zombis que corrían directamente al muelle – ¡Raken, Heather apúrense, yo los cubriré todo lo que pueda! – grito Joseph a sus amigos, mientras dudaba de su habilidad con la escopeta, ya que hasta ahora, nunca había disparado a una cosa en movimiento, ni mucho menos a una tan agresiva y tan mortal como era un infectado hambriento.

Entonces, apunto y disparo al primero que vio que cruzaba el muelle, el disparo se sintió hasta en el estomago de Joseph que solo vio como el demonio caía al piso, muerto.

Raken y Heather habían buscado por todas partes sin ningún indicio de las llaves, al parecer no estaban ahí pero si era eso entonces ¿donde estarían? fue cuando Raken recordó donde las guardaba el Chef – ¡carajo!- Raken grito así mismo - ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto Heather – las malditas llaves no están aquí, el Chef siempre las guardaba en su cocina – en ese momento, Heather y Raken sentían como se deshacían de la desesperación, las llaves estaban en la cocina del chef, a unos cuantos metros del muelle, pero en esa distancia se encontraban todos los infectados de la isla que se iban aglomerando poco a poco en el campamento, provenientes de muchas partes de la isla, del bosque, el rio, la montaña, la playa de los perdedores, la cabaña en la que se habían refugiado los tres. De todas partes llegaban esa cosa hambrientas y malditas.

Joseph se había gastado ya 5 cartuchos, solo le quedaba un cartucho en la escopeta y decenas de infectados listos para comerlo en cualquier oportunidad que tuvieran, entonces en el momento en que cargaba el último cartucho, fue cuando le dio como un flash en su mente, de repente se había acordado al igual que Raken, que nunca iban a encontrar las llaves adentro del bote, por que el Chef siempre las guardaba en un cajón en su cocina, entonces, al igual que sus dos compañeros, Joseph sentía que se deshacía, sentía que los tres estaban perdidos, e incluso estuvo a punto de aventar su escopeta al agua y dejarse comer por los infectados que seguían llegando por montones.

Entonces, en el ruido hecho por varios rugidos y gemidos sobresalió un sonido muy familiar algo que no sonaba peligroso ni mortal – ¡espérenos! – Decía la voz que había escuchado Joseph rendido, entonces creyó que la adrenalina ya estaba haciendo que alucinara, entonces cuando volvió a escuchar – ¡no se vallan! – volvió a oírse la voz, entonces subió la mirada para estar seguro de que era una alucinación.

Entonces, entre los muchos infectados que se acercaban vio no muy lejos del muelle un par de figuras familiares, la primera tenia forma femenina, con piel blanca, labios pintados de azul obscuro y cabello del mismo color que sus labios, solo que tenia pequeñas rayas negras en él, la segunda era un joven, con camisa de una calavera y cabello verde peinado como una mohicana, de pronto sus recuerdos de Joseph lo llevaron a tiempos antes de la infección, cuando estaba garbando isla del drama, esas dos personas las había visto en otro lugar, entonces recordó inmediatamente de quien se trataban - ¡¿Gwen, Duncan!? ¡Están vivos! – exclamo casi maravillado de el milagro ocurrido, de repente y con infectados a sus espaldas, Duncan tiro unos botes de combustible que estaban a lado del muelle haciendo un tipo de muro que llegaba a la rodilla. Mientras Raken y Heather salían del bote para recibir a los otros sobrevivientes de la catástrofe – tu, como te llames toma, me lo encontré en la cocina antes de irnos- le dijo Duncan a Raken mientras ponía en sus manos las llaves del bote.

Ya todos estaban a salvo y listos para partir a excepción de Joseph el cual corría para alcanzar el bote que se iba, ya que se había quedado atónito por la repentina aparición de Gwen y Duncan, Heather en el bote lo volteo a ver y quiso poder ayudarlo pero ella ya estaba adentro del bote y no podía hacer nada, entonces desvió su mirada por un rato y observo que los zombis intentaban pasar por los botes de gasolina caídos, fue en ese momento cuando se le ocurrió una idea a Heather - ¡Joseph, los botes de gasolina, dispárales! – le grito a su compañero mientras este se detenía a hacer lo dictado.

Joseph respiro profundamente y apunto su arma a los botes, y entonces en un acto frenesí, disparo dándole acertadamente a uno de los botes. La explosión del primero, hiso una reacción en cadena que hiso explotar a los cinco botes restantes, los zombis y el muelle quedaron reducidos en miles de pedazos que volaban por todas partes por la fuerza de la explosión en sí, a Joseph le zumbaron los oídos por un rato, la explosión lo había dejado sordo por unos instantes, estaba desorientado y confuso, se había deshecho de la mayoría de esos bastardos que ahora flotaban en pedazos por toda el agua llenando de la sangre que luego iba a atraer a las gaviotas.

Su mente estaba dando vueltas al igual que él, volteo para un lado y vio que el barco ya se dirigía a él para salvarlo, pero luego volteo hacia el otro y vio una figura infernal que hasta le hubiera quitado el sueño a un dormilón, una silueta humana se estaba envuelto en llamas enfrente de sus ojos, silueta se dirigía a él con saña de depredador.

Con miedo, enfoco su mirada para ver de qué se trataba, entonces entre las llamas que cubrían a esa criatura vio la cara de un zombi ensangrentada y quemada por el fuego que nacía de él, su aspecto, unido a su cara hacia que Joseph se muriera de miedo sin contar el sonido que hacia su voz ahogándose en las llamas.

Joseph quedo paralizado, quiso disparar pero ya se había acabado la carga y no había tiempo de poner una nueva, solo se quedo ahí como si nada, mientras esa horrible cosa que una vez había sido una persona normal, se le acercaba anunciando su muerte.

Entonces justo en el momento en el cual el monstruo iba a someter a Joseph en sus ensangrentadas y quemadas manos, se oyó un disparo y vio como la cara del demonio le explotaba casi tan cerca como para caerle en el ojo e infectarlo, pero al no pasar eso, Joseph solo volteo a donde se había escuchado el disparo y lo primero que vio fue que Duncan estaba sosteniendo una revolver de cañón corto que le salía humo por el mismo, lo vio detenidamente a los ojos mientras movía la cabeza en señal de gracias, Duncan solo lo veía con seriedad diciéndole – parece que necesitabas ayuda y por eso le dispare a ese desgraciado – vamos Joseph sube al bote nos vamos de esta isla infernal – le dijo Raken a su amigo, listo para irse de ahí y buscar la Tierra firme, buscar la civilización.


End file.
